Jagdpanther
The Jagdpanzer V Jagdpanther (ordnance inventory designation Sd. Kfz. 173) was a German tank destroyer built upon the chassis of the modified Panther, known for its very sloped frontal armor and its powerful 8.8 cm anti-tank gun. Background The project for a heavy standard tank destroyer Jagdpanther was started in 1942, in order to create a strong and balanced performance, as the Elefant proved to be too heavy and sluggish, while the Jagdpanzer IV was too small and flawed. It was planned to use the modified hull of the Panther, and its sloped frontal plate was extended upwards to create a fixed superstructure to mount a 8.8 cm PaK 43 L/71 Anti-Tank Gun. Production was started on January 1944, but due to major disruption to the overburdened German industry and the complexity of the vehicle, only 415 were built until the end of the war. With very thick sloped frontal armor, excellent firepower (the 88 mm gun could destroy any Allied armored vehicles), and decent mobility (and without the Panther's weakness, the final drive), the Jagdpanther proved to be a lethal tank destroyer; however, the inability to produce them in large number, lacks of fuel supplies, and threat of incoming air strikes are the main drawbacks of the Jagdpanther production. The Jagpanther was very capable enough for both offensive role and defensive role, as its mobility, its gun, and its armor were balanced enough to counter any enemy tanks and fortifications. In Girls Und Panzer Three schools are using the Jagdpanther - a model produced from September to December 1944, recognizable by its gun mask secured by eight bolts, and by caltrops and ventilation grilles of the engine, identical to those of the Panther Ausf.A :''' Kuromorimine Girls High School Has a Jagdpanther, which is used as one of the 'heavy hitters' of the team. Serving alongside Maho Nishizumi's main force, during the Finals against Ooarai Girls High School, it participated in the initial assault and push against the enemy tanks. However, during the pursuit it was ambushed by Turtle Team in their Hetzer, who immobilized it by destroying its tracks. After its crew repaired the track and moved to rejoin the main force, it was ambushed again by the Hetzer and its tracks were destroyed again, much to the annoyance of its commander. It later participated in the last phase of the match, trying to knock out Ooarai's Tiger (P) (which was blocking the entrance to the area where the flag tanks from both schools were engaged in a battle). Selection University A Jagdpanther is used as a training vehicle, which appears briefly during a training match, when it is knocked out by an M4 Sherman. Bellwall Academy The Jagdpanther is one of the tanks the Kawashiba Sisters buy for the Sensha-do team, as-per Emi Nakasuga's request. It is commanded by Neko Yamamori, who uses its sloped armor and 88mm gun to great and devastating effects on the front-line. It is commonly used by Neko to charge the enemy head on, taking out heavy tanks with her aggressive tactics. Tank Specifications * '''Weight : 46 tons * Length : 9.87 m * Width : 3.43 m * Height : 2.71 m * Main Armament : '''1 x 8.8 cm PaK 43 L/71 Anti-Tank Gun * '''Secondary Armament : 1 x 7.92 mm MG 34 Machine Gun * Hull Armor / Superstructure Armor: ** Front : 80 mm / 80 mm ** Sides : 45 mm / 50 ** Rear : 40 mm / 40 mm * Engine : '''V-12 Maybach HL230 P30 700 PS (690 hp) * '''Speed : 46 km/h Gallery Angry Jagdpanther Commander.png Jagdpanther UAS (Training).png KuromorimineJagdPanther01.jpg JP Commander.png|Jagdpanther Commander References * Jagdpanther (Wikipedia) * Jagdpanther Specifications (WWIIVehicles) * Jagdpanther Official Anime Website (GirlsUndPanzer) Category:Tanks Category:German tanks Category:Tank destroyers